WHITE VAMPIRE MOAN
by AMovieEnding
Summary: When Alice and Jasper show up to join the Cullen family, Edward's world is turned upside down. Edward's uncontrollable desire for the leonine Jasper leads him to learn that Jasper has a very dominant personality. epov/slash/rated M for graphic lemon love
1. The Arrival

It had only been a few days since Alice and Jasper had shown up at our doorstep, determined to join my family and to follow our way of life. Alice was nice enough, a small thing, who seemed like more of a pixie than a vampire. I couldn't figure out how she and Jasper fit together. He was something different, there was something about him I couldn't quite explain. Quite frankly, from the first time I had laid eyes on him I had started to feel things that I had never felt before.

I had been alone longer that the rest of my family. I had been made by my "father" Carlisle. Nearly a decade after making me, he made another, and found his own mate in Esme. For all intensive purposes Esme was my mother, and the other two who had been made by Carlisle- Rosalie and Emmett- were like my brother and sister. They two managed to couple off and I was left as the 5th wheel for more years that I'd like to recall. Being so different, from others of our kind, the group of us were surprised when Alice and Jasper showed up. We welcomed them with open arms, with Carlisle promising that they too could lead the lives of "vegetarian" vampires. This was the turning point, the day he stepped into the house and was welcomed, had awoken the sleeping lion within me.

And so now I stood in the forest, days later, pretending to be interested in helping them learn to hunt for animals instead of humans. I really wasn't interested at all. I was there because it was my turn to baby sit, but really I was watching him; his tall and lean but muscular body moved gracefully through the thick growth of the forest. I stared, fighting to keep my mouth from hanging open, as his body moved lithely around the trunks of the large spruce trees that dotted the area. His golden hair fell in a wave to his shoulders, and each time it caught the light I felt my dick harden in my pants, as it had the first day my eyes had inspected every inch of him. I had never been with a woman, or a man before. I had never really had much interest in having someone else in my life to begin with, but I knew right away that I wanted him. Urges that I couldn't explain were burning within me. Ideas where swimming through my head, sexual, vile, deviant. Fantasies, things I had never done or ever thought of doing flooded my mind. I had never been more glad that I was the only one in my family who could read minds.

My dick was pressing so hard against my pants that I was afraid it would rip right through them. In the distance I could hear Rosalie making her way towards where we were, ready to take her turn at babysitting. I couldn't let her see me like this. Alice and Jasper were already far enough ahead that they were no threat to my erection either. I had a choice to make, try to not think about Jasper and get my pants to stop popping, or give in and let myself have the dream of what I wanted.

"I'm heading back to the house!" I called. I made my decision. I ran faster than I ever had before, got back to the house and ran straight to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself. I scanned the room. I needed lubricant, that much i knew, but what to use? A light bulb went off and I ran to the garage. I blew past my brand new '53 Chevy and grabbed a can of motor oil. I was back in my room in a flash, shutting and relocking the door behind me. I unzipped my pants in a flash and took my dick in my right hand, pouring just a few drops of motor oil on it with the other. Even the slightest pressure mixed with the thoughts of jasper had me close to cumming. I stared down a the sleek black liquid now covering my dick, and my hand gliding back and forth. I wished that he was the one touching me. I stiffened in my own hand.

"Make it last" I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath as I moved my hand slowly up and down and let my mind take me away. Fuck, if only I could tear Alice in half and steal him away to make him my own. I would press my lips against his, and take his dick in my hands, in my mouth, and push him towards ecstasy. The more I thought about giving him pleasure the closer and closer I got to finishing. And then I thought about him taking me, sliding his dick into my ass and fucking my brains out, and it was all over. I came, moaning silently and shaking all over. I came all over my hand and all over the floor where one of my journals happened to be laying open.

"Fucking great." After cleaning myself off with a shirt from my hamper I leaned over , still reeling and unsteady from my orgasm, and picked up the journal. I stared at the page and read the entry that was now cum stained.

_Alice and Jasper arrived today. They say they are mates, but I feel no connection there. What Carlisle and Esme have, what Emmett and Rosalie have, is very palpable. _

I laughed lightly to myself after reading the little bit and threw the book back to the floor, leaving the cum on the page where it landed. It seemed appropriate. I decided right then that I would find away to get to him, and if he did not thwart my advances than I would have him, and in turn he could have me. But what to do about Alice? I decided I would cross that bridge when I came to it. Besides, he seemed so indifferent to her, maybe he wouldn't mind if I snapped her in half and set her on fire.


	2. Him and his Mouth

A week passed.

I sat in my room, staring out at the brightening sky. I was getting to the point were I could barely function day to day. I was over 50 years old, it all seemed a bit ridiculous; but after the first time I came at the thought of Jasper and I together, a flood gate had been opened. Suddenly living in a body that was eternally seventeen years old had become a problem, and I had lost control. I resorted to spending most of my time locked away in my room, where I would be safe from seeing his face, his body. Jasper had caught me staring at him one too many times since he and Alice had arrived, and now that they had settled in and were definitely staying my life had become had become a roulette game.

Each time I was near him I ran the risk of giving myself away. Just catching the scent of him made my dick get hard, and if anyone else happened to be around I had to flee the scene before getting caught. "Hearing" the thoughts of everyone around me told me that no one had noticed my strange behavior. I had always been considered a bit off, so my sudden disappearances caused no alarm. Little did they know that each time I had stole away that I had gone straight to my room. It was the only place where I could safely think of him, where I could touch myself and set myself free.

My days and nights continued to be plagued by fantasies of Jasper too. I was at the point of wishing that vampires were able to sleep, if only to escape the lovely torture that my thoughts of him caused. I tried to listen to records, to write in my journals, but nothing worked. I could not escape he and I together, doing things that had never crossed my mind to do with someone, to someone. I could not explain the sudden influx of sadistic and masochistic images that stalked my regular thoughts. But he had become like a welcomed disease. A sickness that I wanted, that I yearned for.

I was a man on the brink of madness. I was used to instant gratification. We had money, so I could buy whatever I wanted. I was fast, so I could go wherever I wanted. Now the one thing I wanted was evading me, and I had never wanted something or someone so bad.

Suddenly the thoughts of Esme were in my mind, Carlisle's face, a dress she had seen in a magazine. There was a knock on my door and a twist of the knob. I lept from my black leather couch and flew to the door. I had never locked it. I knew that this might raise some eyebrows. I unlocked and pulled open the door as quickly as possible.

"Hi Mom." I smiled, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Edward," she smiled back, "Honey why was your door locked?"

I stared at the floor. "Dunno, new people around, you know."

"Well, if they wanted to get in that badly, couldn't they just break the door down silly?" she reached up and ruffled my hair. I laughed lightly to keep up the appearance that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Its going to rain today, so we're all heading into the city to do some shopping, do you want to come?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't need anything. And don't worry, I'll be fine by myself." Plus, I would relish in the idea of being along.

"Oh you won't be alone dear."

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Well, Jasper is having a harder time adjusting than Alice is. He's not ready to be around humans so he's staying here."

If I were able to die I might have just then. I would have the whole day with him, just the two of us. It took every ounce of my will power to fight the feeling of my tingling dick. The images started flowing fast and furious through my mind. I swallowed hard and smiled down at Esme.

"Well, it will be nice to spend some time with him, maybe get to know him a little better." I said through softly gritted teeth.

"That's true, and maybe you could take him out hunting again, help him work on it a bit more."

"Of course." I replied.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. I'll see you when we get back this evening." she stretched up and kissed me lightly on the forehead, and with a breath was gone.

I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it. I couldn't think straight, see straight. I was on the brink of panic.

"Calm down." I said softly to myself, as I took a few deep breaths out of habit.

I changed my clothes quickly and gave myself a once over in the mirror. If my heart was still beating, it would have been pounding out of my chest.

I searched my mind for the thoughts of my family and saw that they were already in the car and on the way to the city.

I opened my door quietly and moved slowly down the stairs.

I listened for him, for his thoughts, and suddenly I could hear. His internal voice was loud, mumbling incoherently and saying "Alice" over and over.

I continued down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks at the bottom, as our eyes met. He was sprawled out on the living room couch, looking up from a book to stare at me.

I felt movement in my pants immediately. I smiled quickly and ran to my piano.

"Do you mind if I play?" I asked without looking at him.

"No, I don't mind."

I nearly fell of the piano bench when the voice came from right next to me. A shiver ran through my body as he moved closer and our sides touched.

I glanced at him sideways and realized that his face was now no more than inch from mine.

I felt his breath against my cheek and I felt as though my entire body would burst into flame.

"Hello Edward." he whispered. "can I tell you something?"

"Yes jasper, of course." his name rolled off my tongue.

"You know, Carlisle didn't want to tell any of you yet, but Alice and I...we have gifts too."

Each word took a bite out of me, breaking me down still I could hardly hold myself sitting up.

"Oh really?"

He nodded and I felt the slight breeze it caused against the nape of my neck.

"Alice, she sees the future. Its subjective, depending on what a person decides, but the future none the less. She's been seeing a lot of strange things lately, things she refuses to share with me. You wouldn't have any idea what they are, would you?"

A streak of horror ran through me. The unexplained fantasies I was having, seeing. Alice must have been having the visions, and I had read her thoughts without realizing. But did that mean that Jasper and I would happen. No, it could simply mean that's what I wanted, what I had decided on, not that it would happen. I snapped back to reality and straightened myself up.

"No, what? I mean, why would I know what she was seeing?"

"Well.." he purred, "you see, my "gift" is that I can control emotions, and I can read the emotion a person is experiencing, what they are giving out."

"and what does that have to do with me?" I asked nervously.

He laughed.

"Oh Edward, you know exactly what it means."

I felt his hand on my knee, and the I felt it slide up my thigh, until it stopped in the nook where my thigh met my hip. My dick stiffened, tightening my pants against my crotch. I looked up at Jasper to find him smiling the smile of a handsome devil.

"when you're around I am overwhelmed by one emotion, and its so powerful that I can no longer ignore it. I have wanted to reciprocate, but I haven't had the chance until now."

He stood up and grabbed my hand, then pulled me towards the couch. He threw me down into a sitting position and straddled me. His hands ran through my hair and pulled my head back using the hair on the back of my head.

He leaned forward and licked the rim of my ear.

"Desire," he whispered.

And then his lips where on mine, and the world could have been exploding around us, I wouldn't have noticed. He kissed me ferociously, like the lion he resembled. But then the kisses turned soft, as the moved across my jaw line and down my neck. He ripped off my shirt, tearing it to threads, and the kisses continued down my chest, and his tongue stopped to swirl around each newly stiffened nipple. He looked up at me from behind the golden hair that had fallen into his face and smirked. His teeth latched on to the waistband of my pants and in a second they had been ripped off and flung clear across the room.

The fact that I never wore underwear meant that I was now sitting completely naked beneath my sexual assailant.

He paused and kneeled on the floor before me, appearing to size me up.

"Beautiful," jasper whispered.

My dick was so hard now that I was sure I would come at any moment.

He leaned forward and kissed my knee. My dick twitched.

His kisses moved onto my inner thigh and continued on until his tongue was moving around my balls and I was nearly screaming from the ecstasy I was in.

And then suddenly there was warmth, and wetness. I looked down as Jasper's mouth moved up and down on my penis. He smiled up at me around the dick in his mouth and moved slowly down until his lips touched my skin.

"Oh my god" I murmured, "my whole dick.."

He let some out and went back to the repetitive motion of his warm and wet mouth moving up and down. Suddenly the fire that had burned throughout me was concentrated in the area behind my dick.

I grabbed at Jasper and curled my fingers into the hair at the back of his head. He moved more ferociously, all the while the tongue inside his mouth nearly whirring at the frantic pace.

I felt every muscle in my body tense, my toes curled and the fire behind my dick burst out, into the warm and waiting mouth of Jasper. I opened my mouth to scream, to moan in pure pleasure, but as every time before there was silence. I looked down at Jasper in awe as he sucked at the tip of my dick like a baby with a bottle until he had gotten every drop.

The whole moment had been surreal.

"That was amazing. Thank you." I whispered.

He went back to straddling me and kissed me deeply.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me now. You'll get your chance." He flashed me a devilish grin.

"I just have one request, though."

"Anything." I said.

"Make some noise, I like it." he smirked.

"I open my mouth, I try, but no sound comes out." I frowned.

"Then we'll just have to find something that makes you moan out loud, won't we." he smiled and then kissed me again.

"won't Alice mind?" I asked.

He frowned.

"Edward, I love Alice, I do. But really? You expect me to be content with just one pussy for the rest of my life? Not going to happen. Plus, as you already know, I like to dabble in each of the sexes. So don't worry about it and do what I tell you to. Got it?"

"I guess…"

"Good," he snapped, "now get your fucking ass upstairs…you're room…NOW."

He stood up and pointed towards my room, I looked up at him in question.

He leaned his face down and looked at me from beneath his eyebrows, his voice deep and lush.

"You owe me a real thank you."


	3. Learning Your Role

I wasn't sure how I had gotten up the stairs with my body still reeling from the gift Jasper had given me. But there I was, standing stark naked in my room, watching Jasper stalk towards me after shutting the bedroom door. I stood, my body still slightly shaking and emanating rapture form the pleasure I had gotten, like a helpless gazelle about to be captured by a ferocious feline. As he got closer he began to circle around me, examining me from head to toe with his eyes. Each time he passed within my field of vision, I stared at him too. He was at an unfair advantage though, being fully clothed.

I took in his facial features, the fullness of his lips, the strength in his jaw and his high cheekbones. His face was masculine, yet there was a softness to it at the same time. The slight hint of androgyny made him all the more desirable. He was like something unreal, a creature that just shouldn't exist. The red had begun to fade a little from his eyes, and now they bore into me, like burnt sienna drill bits, determined to discover every minor detail of my body. I felt exposed. Yes - I was naked, but it was something more. The way he was looking at me, each time our eyes made contact, it seemed to me as though he would devour me if he had the chance. A tremor of fear and excitement rippled through me, as he continued to close in on me, his prey. I wouldn't put up a fight. Whatever he desired as his thank you, I would give it willingly. I tried to concentrate on his thoughts, to see what he was planning, but he had outsmarted me. When I listened for his internal voice all I heard was the sound of "Habanera" by Bizet, as he did his predator's dance.

I felt him stop suddenly behind me. He took in a deep breath and I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me close, as his other arm wove in between my own arm and my body, his hand clutched my chest. It felt as though he was making his move for the kill. As our bodies made contact I felt his dick, hard in his pants, pressing against my bare ass. His lips found my shoulder, and slowly they made their way to the base of my neck, where he bit me lightly. I shuddered, but he held me tighter, taking away the allowance of my own body. He grinded against me slightly as he did this, and I felt myself getting hard again too. He must have sensed my arousal, because his hand closed around my shaft, with just the right amount of pressure. His other hand moved up my chest, his fingers brushed my collarbones, until his hand came to rest under my chin. I felt the tip of his tongue move from the base of my neck to the bottom of my ear, at the same time that he pushed my head back with his hand. His mouth was level with my ear now, and the breath he released into it sent a shockwave through me.

"How do you plan on thanking me?" His whisper was low but fierce, and he squeezed my dick as he spoke.

"Any…anyway…you want…" I whimpered back in a whisper as well.

"That's a good answer."

His hand moved from under my chin and into my hair, his fingers wove into the strands and he pulled at it, still keeping my head in the same position. His other hand released my dick, and he circled around me, never letting go of the hair he held. He pulled me in and kissed all the way up my neck, making his way to my lips once again. When our mouths met, he kissed me feverishly, all the while tugging at my hair. The mix of slight pain and pleasure set fireworks off within my body, and I wanted him in any and every way possible. I ran my hands all over his body , rubbing his dick through his pants and squeezing his supple and full ass. I was suddenly desperate for him, would do anything to please him. I didn't know if the feelings were all mine, or if Jasper himself was helping them along, but I didn't care. His lips left mine suddenly and he stared at my face. He licked his lips and bit his bottom every so slightly. If there had been any blood of my own in my body, that small move would have surely set it boiling.

Suddenly I was moving at a fevered pace. I ripped his shirt from his torso. I gasped for a second, as I realized that his chest was covered in a relief of scarred bite marks. I briefly wondered how they had come to be, but it another second I had been hypnotized by the pattern that the crescent shaped bite marks had made on his skin. "Beautiful," I murmured, as I moved to kiss as many of his scars as possible. I ripped his pants and his underwear off at the same time I continued to move my lips across his chest. He pushed me back, once he was completely naked and clicked his tongue.

I was too entranced to notice. I stared at his naked body in awe; it was lean and muscular from head to toe and his dick, erect in its place, was in perfect proportion with the rest of him. His chest and crotch were completely hairless, and if not for the beautiful imperfections that were his scars, anyone would be hard pressed to distinguish him from a classical statue. He looked like a roman warrior, and I wanted him to conquer me, to make me part of his empire.

"Edward," He growled.

His voice brought me back from my trance, but he wagged his finger at me.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he shook his head. "I'm making the rules here, now turn around." His face was stern, and I felt unsure, but I did as he said.

"Now bend over."

I hesitated for a moment, but then I did this too. It was no sooner then I had bent over, that the palm of his hand landed against my right ass cheek. The sound that the contact made shook the glass of the windows in their panes. There was a slight sting, but I found that I liked it. My dick twitched. Actually, I really liked it. I wanted another.

"Again." I whispered.

"You don't get to ask. I do. You want another?" He asked in a voice that sounded like syrup. His hand was rubbing the spot it had just slapped.

"Yessss." I hissed, my body bracing for the blow of ecstasy.

"How bad do you want it?"

I bit my lip, and my dick danced between my legs, begging me to find the words Jasper wanted to hear.

"I want it so badly. Please Jasper, please…again."

His hand landed against my ass even harder this time. The room practically vibrated in the aftermath, the windows again shaking. I took a breath between gritted teeth and let the pain spread through my body like the most addictive drug on earth. My relishing was short lived, though.

"Stand up straight." he ordered.

I did as he wanted. I tried listening for his thoughts again, to see where he was going, but still I heard music.

He was suddenly right behind me once again. His arms, like serpents, wrapped around my body, both of his hands resting on my chest. He carefully walked backward, taking me with him, but not letting our full bodies make contact. He stopped us and pivoted so we were both now facing the large overstuffed armchair in the corner of my room. He inched forward, so that my shins were pressed against the front of the chair.

He moved in close, his face in the my hair, breathing in my scent. A shiver ran up my spine and exploded at the back of my neck, spreading out over my shoulders. I felt his now exposed dick press against my ass. The feel of his skin on mine made my body catch fire, and suddenly the fight of fire and ice within had me at the point where I could have come without any touching at all.

"I have decided on how you can thank me." He growled softly into my hair. "And you will let me have anything I want, won't you?" His hands slid down my torso, over my hips, around my sides and up my ass. The finally came to rest with his palms flat against the top of my back.

"Yes, anything, anything you want. I want you, so badly." I tried to reach back to touch him, but he pushed my hand away and replaced his as it was.

"No," he said softly, "That's not what I want right now."

"But what the hell do you want?" I snapped. "You keep thinking of that damn song! I would give you whatever you wanted, if only I knew what that was!" I cried out.

"You will do exactly as I say, do you understand?" He kissed the back of my neck.

"Yes." I answered.

"Get onto the chair, so you're in a kneeling position."

I did as he ordered, without thinking. I slid my legs up one at a time and kneeled on the chair, so that my feet hung off, all the while Jasper's hands never left my back.

"Now what?" I asked.

He clicked his tongue in his mouth again.

"You should really understand by this point that you don't get to ask any questions. All you need to do is listen to what I ask of you, and then do it. You should realize that the more you disobey…" he leaned forward, with his mouth against my ear, "the more I'm going to have to punish you." The gravel in his whisper caught me off guard, as did the message of his words.

But I understood then.

I was in agony, and this was what he wanted. The internal fire and ice, the throbbing of my dick at his words. This was the point of his game, I could see that now. I was worked into a fine frenzy, but he was the captain of the ship. His orders were the ones that would be lived by. It was agony. Agony and ecstasy, waiting for him to lead me to shore.

"So, you asked 'now what'. Do you really want to know what's next?"

"Yes." I murmured, barely able to speak.

His hands abruptly pushed against my back. Luckily I moved quickly enough to catch the back of the armchair in my hands. I looked back over my shoulder at Jasper, a look of urgency and hunger on his face now. He smiled a wicked smile when our eyes met and then licked his lips.

"I am going to take you, Edward, and make you mine."


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**_A/N:_ I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's been reading, and especially thank all those who have reviewed. This is only my second fic, and WVM is actually my first foray into slash writing, so I appreciate all the support!**

**_P.S_…I don't own twilight, but I wish I did, because there would have been a lot less fade to black…**

**Now..down to the dirty business at hand! Yeah, this is about to get even more graphic…so hold on…tightly.**

* * *

Fear mingled with pure excitement as a surge of exhilaration rocked my body. My hands flexed around the back of the overstuffed armchair, and I was unsure if it would make it through this escapade. I continued to look over my shoulder at Jasper, who was now moving infinitesimally closer to me. His burnt sienna eyes were smoldering like a four alarm fire that refused to be snuffed out. He leaned over me, and as he did I looked away, almost afraid of what was next. I bit my lip and braced myself for glorious pain, but was surprised when I felt his soft lips press against the small of my back. The initial kiss was tender, but was then followed with small nibbles and licks the moved across my back and then down, until he planted a lengthier kiss at the spot where my back became my ass.

I leaned into the back of the chair, and bit down on the black leather as I felt his tongue run down the length of my ass crack, stopping only to swirl around the opening he wanted to fill with his dick. I shuddered and bit down harder as he reached between my legs and began stroking me, while his tongue took the same path in reverse. I felt the fire building behind my crotch, as I had earlier in the day. I could have cum right then, but I fought to restrain myself. I didn't want it to end, I wanted more, and restraining myself seemed to fit with the turn that the relationship between Jasper and I had taken.

His other hand found its way to my ass then, spreading apart my cheeks so that his tongue could have easier access to my asshole. I felt the warm muscle flick feverishly around the opening, desperately trying to penetrate me. I nearly bit through the seat cushion as he sucked gently at the edge of my asshole that shared a border with my taint, all the while his other hand teasing my dick and balls. The burning raged then, practically out of control, and just when I thought I would cum, he stopped what he was doing.

"No, no, no." he whispered at me, as if I were a naughty schoolboy and he the professor. His voice was like velvet death, soft yet grave. He must have sensed what I was feeling, because his words were stern and fell like harsh streams of water on my internal flames.

"You don't get to cum yet…now lets see…hmm…"

I gingerly release the chair's cushion from my mouth and gazed at him over my shoulder. Jasper was scanning the room, his eyes searching for something. Somehow I gathered my sanity long enough to listen for his thoughts and laughed out loud when I realized what he was searching for. He looked at me, startled by the sound of my laughter, but followed my signal as I nodded to the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. In a flash his naked body stood before the piece of furniture.

"Where." he growled.

"The top drawer." I whispered.

In a matter of seconds the drawer was open and closed, and Jasper was once again behind me, a can of my favorite brand of motor oil in his hand. Thank god that after my first experiment I had bought a case, under the guise of neuroticism regarding my new car. No one had seemed to notice that the cans had disappeared more than necessary, which I was also thankful for. I continued to watch, with bated breath, my skin aching for him, as he ripped the cap off of the can with his teeth. A smile crossed his face and he tilted his down, staring at my ass. He looked up at me then, the sexiest smirk on his face, his eyes flashing from underneath his eyelashes and brows. If my heart had been living and functioning, surely it would have been racing, or nearly at the point of exploding.

He was going to take me. Would it hurt? Would I hate it or would I love it? I started to panic slightly, as he stared at me for those few split seconds. I wondered what he planned to do next, but with my mind in such a frenzy I couldn't concentrate long enough to hear his thoughts.

His face softened then, and he reached around my torso with one arm, pulling me up and against him in one fluid movement.

"Don't be afraid," He whispered, his voice sounded like sex and his words flowed through me like the scent of warm human blood, intoxicating me and pushing my frenzied state even further. "I'll be gentle…" he laughed lightly, "until I know you can take it." He added. Regardless of being able to hear his thoughts or not, I trusted him.

"Do you want me?" He asked, his mouth still at my ear. My dick quivered as his whispered words continued to roll through me like a tank.

"Yes." I whispered back. My voice was weak because of his power over me, but the conviction in my words was still audible.

"And you want me to fuck you?" His tongue grazed the rim of my ear, and he kissed down my neck until he reached my shoulder, were he bit me lightly.

I shuddered forward, but his arm flexed against me, and he asked me again.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He growled.

When I didn't immediately answer his hand moved to my dick, where it squeezed and stroked me just enough to get me burning again. I bit my lip and concentrated on not cuming. He let go right at the point where I thought I wouldn't be able to hold any longer, and turned my head toward him. He glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I…I.." I couldn't speak, he had me tongue tied.

He set me back down against the back of the chair, and I continued to watch him, trying to find the words I wanted to say.

"I want an answer, Edward." He growled again. "But since you seem unable to give me one, I'll have to force it out of you."

I watched as he raised the can of motor oil high in the air and tipped it slightly, so that a quick stream of onyx fell from its opening. I felt the smooth liquid hit me, and slowly the trickle down my ass. His fingers began to dance along the my crevice, moving fast and full of purpose. I gasped as his oiled finger entered me slowly, and I pressed my face into the back of the black leather chair. The smell of the fine leather filed my nostrils, as I breathed in deeply, attempting to calm myself. His finger began to move in a swirling motion, and he pushed it deeper as he rubbed my ass with his free hand. I was surprised by how good it felt. Actually, it felt better than good, it felt fucking great. Each time his finger swirled, my dick quivered, and I knew without a doubt that I wanted to do this with him, wanted him to do this to me.

I moved my face from the chair cushion and turned back to watch Jasper work. I got even more excited as I watched him, his face a mix of pleasure and hunger. He caught me staring at him then, and without moving my his eyes from my own, I felt his warm wet hand grab the base of my dick and slowly slide down to the tip.

I swallowed hard, and steadied myself. I was ready. I wanted him. Right now.

"Ask me again!" I suddenly cried, my voice urgent.

The windows shook as his hand landed against my ass. My mouth opened to cry out in ecstasy, there was still silence, but my body reverberated in the aftermath.

I bit my lip and stared at him, his eyes were no longer smoldering, they were on fire.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, nearly growling.

"Yes..yes, I want you…Fuck me Jasper, fuck me!" I cried out.

In a matter of seconds he had more of the black onyx liquid in his hands, and he rubbed it gingerly on his hardened dick. I stared at the size of it as he coated it in blackness, and wondered if he and I would fit together. He stared up at me, clearly finished with himself, and grabbed me by the hips. I felt the tip of his hard cock find my asshole, and he began to rub it. Slowly I could feel myself opening for him, and my body piqued with anticipation. I watched as his hand moved to guide his dick, and then I felt him push into me. I felt pain, briefly, followed by the odd sense of fullness, but those feelings passed as his dick continued on its path. Suddenly he pulled out a little, and lightly thrust back into me. It felt fucking amazing, and it must have felt good for Jasper too. A slow growling moan crawled from his mouth, and his hands tightened on my hips.

I gripped the chair cushion tighter, which he took as a sign of enjoyment; and he began to slowly fuck me, cautiously thrusting in and out. Suddenly I couldn't see straight, and stars were flying past my eyes. The room was spinning, dissolving around us, and all I could feel was him inside me; his pulsing, throbbing dick sliding in and out, in and out. Our bodies were connected, and he fit into me perfectly, two pieces of an unexpected sexual puzzle. I focused on the rhythm, and suddenly I could see what he was seeing, and I was watching him fuck me through his own eyes. This only intensified the sensation, and my dick stiffened between my legs.

"Oh god," I cried softly, "Jasper…"

His pace quickened at the sound of my words, and he pulled me back onto his dick as he thrusted forward. He moved at a fevered, unfettered pace now, moaning and gasping as his thrusts continued to pick up speed. Each thrust of his dick pushed me closer and closer to a point of no return. I knew that I would eventually cum, and there would be no turning back. I would never want anyone but him, anything but this. Being a vampire I would probably never make it to heaven, but this was damn well close enough.

One of his hands pulled at my hair then, and his fingers wound tightly into it. He pulled my head back.

"I want you to touch yourself while I fuck you," Jasper's voice was strained, as he fought back his moans to speak.

I immediately did what he said and began to jerk myself off as he continued to fuck me and pull at my hair. He started to fuck me harder, pounding away at my asshole that now fit him perfectly. My hand moved faster up and down on my dick to match his pace. The burning was back, the sensation stronger than it had been since Jasper and I had first crossed paths.

"Jasper, Oh God, Fuck!" I cried out, louder this time.

I didn't know which way was up, which way was down. The earth was moving, sky was becoming ocean, ocean becoming sky. His dick moving in and out, in and out. My hand, moving up and down, up and down. His fingers in my hair, his gasping, his moaning. The image of seeing what he was seeing, looking down at his dick sliding into my ass. My senses were overloaded, my body was either going to shut down or explode.

I felt his other hand reach around me then, and squeeze my balls gently. And then it was all over. My body chose to explode. My teeth found the back of the chair, and I bit right through the black leather as I started to cum all over the seat. I screamed out his name as I dropped the leather from my mouth and continued cumming, my body quaking and quivering all over. His dick was still moving inside me, still driving me insane, still making my body feel as though fireworks were being set off within my skin and were escaping through my pores.

"Oh fuck, Edward, you're sweet fucking….ass," Jasper cried out. And then his thrusts were sharp and with one loud moan escaping his lips I knew that he had come inside me. We stayed frozen for a few moments, his dick still inside me, both of us trying to catch our proverbial breaths. He slid out of me then, and even that sent chills up my spine. He suddenly pulled me from the chair and spun me around. His lips were on mine, and his arms pulled me close. He leaned his forehead against mine, and his eyes, now smoldering once again stared deeply into my own.

"Now that was a thank you," he whispered. Knowing that I had given him this pleasure gave me pleasure in return.

"Your ass, Edward," he grabbed it in his hands, "Oh god." He moaned again, his eyes rolling back into his head just a bit, "better than anything else I've ever fucked."

"It was pretty amazing for me too," I whispered back.

"But still no moaning," he frowned. "I did like that little bit of dirty talk you gave me though. Don't worry, we'll figure out what it takes to make you really verbal." He threw his devilish grin at me and I felt as though my legs might give out. If it weren't for the vampire strength I was unsure if either of us would probably even be able to stand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jasper said, shaking his head.

I realized he was looking over my shoulder and I turned my head to see what he was looking at. I was surprised to find the almost unrecognizable reflection of the back of my own body staring at me. Unrecognizable due to the fact that my lower half was covered in large, black, gleaming hand prints. Just the thought of what had transpired to get those handprints where they were started to get me going again.

I turned back to Jasper to find him once again looking like he was up to no good.

"There's only one way I can think of to get this oil off of us." he smiled. "Do you have any soap?" he asked.

"maybe, in the bathroom, to keep up appearances."

"Good." he took me by the hand and began to pull me towards the door.

"Um..whe" I wanted to ask where he was taking me, but I stopped, remembering that he asked the questions.

He rolled his eyes at first, but then smiled when he heard me stop myself.

"Even you should know that the best place to take a dirty man…is to the shower."

And with that he scooped me up and we were on our way.

* * *

**_Reviews are like smutty fics....I love 'em! Leave one...please. ;-)_**


	5. Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

**A/N: _ WOW...okay, so it has been a really long time since I updated this story! One divorce, some bizarre adventures and one move across the country later and here I am, writing again. It's been a crazy year, and I'm sorry I had to keep anyone reading waiting so long! I just really want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this work, everyone who has favorited the story or me as an author. Since my life has returned to a state of normalcy (well, as normal as it can be for my life), I promise to get these updates done in a bit of a timelier fashion. I'm a little rusty, maybe a little off my game, so I hope this initial foray back into my slash love satiates a bit for now. Much love fellow fic readers! _**

**PS: _Also, even though I live in Hollywierd now, I still don't own twilight, or any of the characters, BUT i can still make them do naughty things with each other!_**

**_

* * *

_**

I stood with my abdomen and face pressed against the granite tiles of the shower that resided in the "strictly for show," bathroom, and my mind began to drift. As I reflected on my feelings I was hard pressed to find another moment in my life where I had felt such a sense of bliss. Though I searched all my clear and precise memories as an immortal in addition to the somewhat hazy ones left from my human life, there was nothing that could seem to even compare to this.

To our surprise, Jasper and I had found the vanity in the bathroom fully stocked; it housed anything a human would need to actually use the room that I had only been in a few times since the home was built. And now Jasper stood behind me, a pristine bar of cream colored soap in his hands. He quickly fiddled with the faucet and in no time had the shower working. The water reached my skin and my heightened sensibility allowed me to feel every drop, and each one met my surface like a tiny gift, delivering an incredible sensation. I sighed as Jasper's hands began to move slowly down my back, making slow circles along the way. I concentrated for a moment and watched the scene from his own eyes. I took a deep breath as I watched this way; as his hands, covered in virginal suds, moved slowly over my skin, easily removing the black tool that lingered after our one on one session. The scent of lavender and jasmine filled my nostrils and the soap began to erode away against my hard skin. I briefly worried that the others would be able to pick up the scent later, having the same sharpened senses, but the thought passed, washing away down the drain with the rest of my cares.

I moved back to my own head as I felt Jasper's hands make their way over my ass, and then down each one of my legs. His movements were surprisingly gentle, and I got lost in the sensation of his skin on mine. I was unsure of what to expect when he placed the bar of soap down on the edge of the tub, but sighed deeply as he pressed both palms against the small of my back. I could feel the droplets of water glancing off his body and hitting mine, and the slight rush of it as he began. His hands moved up slowly and firmly, his fingers spreading apart along the way, until claws were on my shoulder. His talon like hands then moved down my back, and it felt as though long ribbons of skin would fall from my body where each of his fingers had made a trail. At the same time a rush of the most pleasurable electricity flowed straight up my spine, bursting like a thousand blown filaments at the base of my neck. He knew exactly what to do, exactly where to touch, to get me right where he wanted me. I was hard again.

I tilted my head down and stared at my erection, then past it to my feet, where thin streams of black oil where swirling out from me as the water carried the muck away. I watched the patterns, the dancing of two liquids who were supposed sworn enemies. These were two substances that were never supposed to mesh, never meet in the middle; but here they were, defying everything against them, somehow together as one. I exhaled deeply as Jasper's hands turned me around; they worked quickly over me, erasing all the remaining sign of oil or soap. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to focus on the feel of it all, to make a muscle memory of the moment.

"There," he announced softly, "all clean."

I opened my eyes to find him staring up at me once again from beneath his eyebrows; and yet again, the smirk of the devil appeared on his face.

"It's your turn," he growled softly.

In a flash the worn down bar of soap was in my hands, and he was behind me, out from under the shower head. I turned to him, and as sure as I was that I wanted to touch him, all over, I found myself suddenly nervous. I watched as he let the water pour over his head, as he proceeded to run his fingers through his flaxen hair, pushing it back, up and away from his face. He stretched out, leaning back against the tile, as if presenting his whole self to me. I couldn't move.

A sudden rip of sharp laughter pierced through the sound of the soft sound of water, startling me.

For a moment I was dazed, and then I realized that the sounds were coming from Jasper himself. The look of amusement on his face was endearing, and his angular face took on a softness I had yet to see. I was smitten again, but confused.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked softly.

"Edward," he shook his head, "it appears that you are intoxicated by my very presence. Just exactly how do you plan on washing me with that?" He nodded towards my hand that was holding the soap.

I looked down to find that my fist had tightened so much around the bar that ribbons of squished soap had begun to protrude from between my fingers.

"Oh," I laughed lightly as I opened my hand, only to find that I had, indeed, killed the soap. I looked up at him, from the dismal sight in my palm, and as our eyes met we both couldn't help but laugh. I fell in love with the sound of his happiness then, as the sounds of our laughter echoed through the stark bathroom. Without thinking, I reached out and placed my soap laden palm against his chest, over the place where his heart had once lived. He stared at the connection for a moment, and I found myself watching me through his eyes. I had never before seen myself with such a look of burning desire, had never seen myself look so happy. I was amazed.

"You do something to me, Jasper," I whispered, "and I don't know if it's all me, or partly you, but I feel like I could want you…forever."

"You want me?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? Of course I do," I retorted, scoffing at the idea that he could think otherwise.

"I mean, do you want me, the way I had you?" He asked. He pulled me close to him then, our lips almost touching, our eyes locked.

I didn't know what to say. My words failed me, stuck somewhere between my brain and my throat.

"I want you to fuck me, Edward," he growled softly. I was still somewhat dumbstruck as he placed his hand over mine, and moved my palm down his torso. He leaned his head in as he did this and put his mouth to my ear.

"Clean me, like a good boy," he sighed, "and then fuck me, like a man."

His wish was my command, and I would give him what he wanted. Without saying a word, I kissed him deeply, but regretfully pulled my mouth from his, in order to get started on my work. I quickly found a fresh bar of soap, and somehow my body knew exactly what to do. I was on autopilot, as if every contour of his body was like an old friend to me. I ran my hands down his chest, then his abdomen, and without thinking got down on my knees to wash his legs. I found myself face to face with his hardened dick, but ignored it; and as I slowly ran my hands up and down each one of his legs, I stared up at Jasper. Each time my hands approached his crotch a small moan escaped his lips. Suddenly I myself in a slight position of power, and quite frankly, I was enjoying the tease.

"Wash me," he growled, taking his dick in his hand. My sudden feeling of empowerment, had of course, been short lived. But I did as he said, softly running my soapy hands up and down his shaft, and over his balls. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, as he continued to softly growl, and the noises were encouraging me to go on. I couldn't stop myself then, as he stood there, engulfed in the moment, so unsuspecting. His beautiful equipment, devoid of all oil, and all suds, stood at full attention before me. I wanted it.

I took him in my mouth, and he gasped, staring down at me in surprise as he felt my lips close around his dick. For a moment it seemed as though he intended to stop me, not wanting to let his power go, but as I began to move my mouth up and down he moaned.

"You're going to pay for this," he growled, "it's not what I asked for."

I pulled my mouth from his dick and looked up at him, "can't I do both?" I asked, coyly.

"You'll do what I say," he said sternly. He grabbed my head by the hairs on the back of my neck and pushed my mouth back onto his dick.

He guided my head, slowly at first, back and forth, the water from the shower flowing and stopping over my face in a continuous pattern. He picked up the pace though, moving me quicker and quicker, moaning louder and louder as he used my mouth. I moved my tongue in circles around his dick, learning from what he had done to me.

"Use your hands," he moaned.

My one hand found a home playing softly with his balls, as I played with them he let out a soft, "Oh, Edward," and I wanted to hear him say my name again. My other hand began to slowly creep, up the front of his leg, and then ever so slowly wound around to his back side. I took his ass cheek in my hand and squeezed it tightly, and for a moment pulled him closer to me in opposition with him moving my head back and forth. But I knew what I wanted to do, and my hand knew exactly where it was going. I ran my fingers slowly down the crack of his ass, and found the place where my dick belonged. I ran my finger around the edge of his asshole, and slowly it began to open for me. The water was a crappy lubricant, but my finger found itself inside of Jasper. I looked up at his face as I worked. He gasped slightly when I entered, perhaps surprised that I was catching on so quickly, but moaned as I went ahead, kneading his insides as he continued to fuck my face.

"You like sucking my dick, don't you Edward?" He asked, staring down at me.

"mmhmm," I mumbled from around his dick.

"You want to put your dick where your finger is, don't you?"

"mmhmm," I mumbled again.

"You want to fuck me don't you? You want to cum inside me, have a piece of you in me?"

"mmhmm," I mumbled once more, but this time a bit more feverishly.

"Make me cum then, Edward, make me cum like this and then I'll let you fuck me."

I continued to thrust my finger softly in and out, my dick growing hard as I became more and more comfortable with the idea of being able to fuck him like he wanted me too. His moans and growls assured me that I was doing what I was doing well. I wanted to fuck him, wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of him. My tongue, my mouth, my hands and fingers all moving together for one common goal. I wanted to please him, wanted him to reach the pinnacle, partly for his pleasure, but for my own selfish reasons, too.

Jasper suddenly let out a long moan and I felt his asshole tighten around my finger, and his grip tighten on my hair.

"Oh, Edward, I'm going to fucking cum," he moaned.

His thrusts became sharp, as they had when he had taken me, and suddenly a warmth filled my mouth. He was gasping, clinging my head with both hands and crying out my name as he came. I swallowed his seed down with pleasure, as he slowly rocked back and forth, until coming a complete stop. I continued to suck, though, until I was sure that every last bit was gone, swallowed down into oblivion.

I slowly pulled my finger from its temporary home, inspiring another low moan in the process, and then pulled myself from my knees using his hips as leverage. I stood before him, a grin on my face, pleased with myself that I had made him cum. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close in the process, eager to feel the tremors still clearly running through his body. He stared at me, a look of awe on his face.

"So?" I asked, still smiling.

"You did very well, Edward," he smiled back.

He kissed me softly, but the moment of bliss was interrupted. I pulled away.

"What's wrong Edward, are you okay?"

Esme's thoughts were suddenly mingled with my own. They were pulling in the driveway. They would park in the garage and unpack the car, but still, this meant we had a matter of seconds to clean up and put ourselves together.

"Shit," I reached back and shut the water off, stumbling out of the shower at the same time.

"Edward? What is it?" Jasper asked, exasperated.

I turned to him, hating for our moment to end, but full of fear that we would be discovered and simply said the one thing that would sum up our problem:

"They're home."

* * *

_**Reviews are like orgies...the more the merrier.**_

Does that make sense? I just made that up off the top of my head...i'm not sure, but it sounded good. lol.


End file.
